Under the White Christmas Mistletoe
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Christmas is coming. Jenny and Skimble like each other, but are too shy to say anything. Written two years ago when I didn't know that this was classified as 'fanfiction', and only recently fished out of my PC.


**Disclaimer: **CATS the Musical is copyright to RUG and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Original lyrics and poems are copyright to T.S Eliot. And I still can't understand what his poem 'The Waste Land' is about. Tch.

This is my interpretation of how Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots became mates. Taking place a few years back, where Deuteronomy and Gus were young and Munkustrap, Macavity and Tugger didn't exist. Yes, I know, it's a lame title and a even more lame summary, but considering that this was my first attempt at a fanfic of any kind...

Yes. 'Stars' is my real proper CATS fanfic, but 'Under the White Christmas Mistletoe' was actually written when I was eleven. I remember 'finishing' it in christmas two years ago. I had no experience in writing whatsoever. It wasn't really complete until I recovered the old file tucked away in the depths of my hard drive and added some things. I didn't _rewrite_ it; the story wouldn't feel the same if I did that. So the diaglogue is exactly the same, with only a sentence or two added to explanations.

So please enjoy my very first attempt at fanfiction, which technically took two years from start to finish...

----------------

"Jenny? Jenny, are you listening to me?"

Jellylorum's voice brought the young queen's thoughts to an end. She looked back, startled.

"Huh?"

"Now you're listening." Jelly sounded a tad annoyed. "I really don't know what's gotten into you lately, Jenny. One moment we're talking and the next moment you're looking away towards some-" She broke off with a wave of her paw. "So I was saying - _Jenny!"_

Jennyanydots looked blank as she looked towards her friend again. Jelly sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jelly. It's just..." Jenny shrugged. The other raised her eyebrows, but then looked at the direction where Jenny had been facing.

"Let's have a look at whatever - or whoever - you were staring at, then." She scanned the area, and her eyes lit up. "Aha." Jellylorum looked back at the tabby queen next to her, grinning.

"Making eyes at Skimbleshanks, are we?"

"Jelly!" Jenny hissed, ducking her head. A few of the toms passing by gave both of them an odd glance, but that was it. "Don't! What if he heard?"

"So you _were_ making eyes at Skimble." Jelly smiled wickedly. "Imagine! The young Gumbie Cat in love!" She laughed merrily, moving out of the way to avoid Jenny's swatting. The tabby queen in question looked sulky and upset, and started to walk away in a huff.

"Hey! Don't go, Jenny! I was only teasing!" The pale-coloured queen quickly ran up to her. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it to sound insulting. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest."

"Well, you did." Jennyanydots grumbled, but she sat down on the pile of junk again, turning her eyes towards the sky. Jelly followed.

"You do really like him, don't you?" She asked softly. Jenny blushed deeply, and gave her a brief nod in reply.

The Gumbie Cat was roused, however, when Jelly suddenly began to laugh wildly.

"It's not _funny!"_

"Sorry, sorry..." The pale queen's laughter subsided, but she couldn't stop the giggles that came after. "It's just so weird, Jenny; you're the Gumbie Cat after all. You're supposed to be serious and all that. It's not everyday you see a cat like you act this way towards a tom." She drew a breath. "Who else does that?"

"Let me see," Jenny countered sarcastically. "I think I recall seeing a queen acting crazy with love towards another tom. Her name happened to be Jellylorum and the tom was called Asparagus." That wiped the smile off Jelly's face, and she stared disbelievingly at Jenny.

"I_ never." _She mumbled. "Asparagus? You've got to be joking..." Jelly laughed weakly, but the orange queen wasn't fooled.

"Remember when he picked up your sewing needles when you dropped them? You sat around with your head on some cloud for hours afterwards. When he smiled at you during Halloween you had this dreamy expression on your face for days. And there was the time where-"

"All right! All _right! _I get you!" Jelly cried, blushing furiously. Jenny smirked at her friend.

"It's not anything bad, Jelly! It's perfectly natural. He likes you too, you know."

"Really? Asparagus likes me?" Jelly's ears perked up, and her eyes suddenly shone brightly with excitement.

"One has to just look at the way he always stares at you to know that." Jenny sighed and flopped back down on the junk pile. "If only Skimble would look at me like that - but I guess it's not much of a chance, is it?" She laughed sadly.

"Don't worry, Jenny. I'm sure Skimble does like you."

"Yeah, right. I'm not much of a catch anyway. Fat chance he'll ever like me." Jenny muttered.

"Don't be like that."

"May a Pollicle snatch you in your sleep."

"Ouch," Jelly pretended to be hurt. "That wasn't very nice. I was only trying to help." Jenny turned her back on the pale queen, sulking. Jelly hesitated only slightly and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you." She smiled and slid off the junk pile, leaving the orange queen to brood in her own thoughts.

Jelly was gone but Jenny hardly noticed. She thought about Skimbleshanks, the tom she liked more than anyone else. He was such a gentle, soft-spoken tom, with a lovely Scottish accent, thin figure and a sweet, serene face. He _did_ have a nice face, come to think of it - oh, he was more handsome than any other toms she'd seen. But his looks didn't rule his life, and that was one thing Jenny liked about Skimble.

He was quite shy, and preferred his own company - but he could also be outgoing and funny, too. Skimble was a pleasant and wonderful tom to be around.

But he was unaware of her, so it seemed.

He was always hanging around Asparagus when he wasn't with the other toms. The two were inseparable, just like her and Jelly. And even when he was alone, those times were usually spent in his own hut, so she seldom saw him. She had no chance of talking to him in private, not without intruding in his hut.

Jenny sighed and rubbed her eyes, curling up in the shade. What could she do?

-----

He sat outside his hut, paws fiddling with a small ring he found in the junkyard. It was a golden one, beautiful and intricate, but he had no use for it at the present moment.

Except... maybe one...

"Skimble!" A jolly voice sounded beside him. The orange tabby looked around and smiled at the tom sitting next to him.

"Asparagus." The brown-white cat grinned brightly, and cocked his head to one side, eyes shiny and inquisitive.

"What's that you've got there, Skimble? Let me see!" Skimble closed his paws around the ring quickly, holding it above Asparagus's reach. "No way in Heaviside I'm ever going to do _that!"_

"Come on! Just let me take a peek!" Asparagus pawed at the orange tom, and he batted back. The two toms ended up in a pile of limbs, choking with laughter. They heard some of the older cats tutting at the sight, but it only made them laugh harder. Asparagus was the one who recovered first, and he sat up, facing Skimble again.

"I guess it is important... if you insist on keeping whatever it is you're holding secret." The brown tom swooned comically, pulling a face. "Don't mind me, Skimbleshanks, your honour. Such creatures like us are too low to even glance at your prized possesions. Forgive this vermin, sire. Mea culpa. Mea culpa."

Skimble was chuckling with mirth once more. "You really do take after your father, you know. Ever thought about going on stage?"

"Nah." Asparagus resumed his posture again. "I can't take the pressure. Imagine the amount of fanatic cats going after me at the end of every single performances I give. How am I supposed to live through all that?"

"Your father did," The orange tom humoured him. "Remember the seven cat-calls he got years ago?"

"Oh yes. Every time he gets drunk on catnip that's first thing he says." He gave a careless shrug. "He hasn't been himself recently. He drinks too much in that pub, for Everlasting Cat's sake. Maybe Jellylorum is right after all, with her hate of pubs." Asparagus suddenly turned and fixed the other in a serious gaze.

"You haven't been yourself either. You're always daydreaming now. What's happened to you?"

Skimble was momentarily startled; he hadn't been aware that other cats had noticed the difference in him. He hesitated, wondering if he should tell the brown tom what was the matter with him.

"Skimble? If you don't want to tell me, than I won't mind. There are some things you just can't help but keep to yourself."

"No, it's not that..." Skimble glanced towards the faraway junk pile, and sighed.

"It's Jenny."

Asparagus looked lost for a moment, but then it clicked. "Jenny? You mean 'the' Jenny? Jennyanydots?" He spluttered. Skimble's face told him that he was serious, yet the idea seemed so incredibly out of place...

"You know the Christmas Dance is coming along, Asparagus..." Skimble said tiredly. "I really want to ask her, I really do want to go with her to the dance. I like her so much... The thing is, I can't ask her. I feel so stupid and shy everytime I try to."

"Well, that is certainly... unexpected," The brown tom managed to say. "I mean... you always looked like you couldn't stand lovers. And now you actually fancy Jennyanydots, it's confusing." Skimble sighed and buried his head in his pawss.

"What am I going to do, Asparagus?" He muttered. "What if someone asked her already? What if she isn't interested in me? What if-"

"Hey, hey. Slow down. There isn't any need to worry about things you don't know yet."

"I know, but..." Skimble curled up into a tight ball on the ground, letting out a 'Argh!' of frustration. "I'm just so confused! I don't even _know_ how to deal with queens, even if they _are_ shy like Jenny!"

"I'll hear you out," Asparagus settled himself down closer to to the distraught tom, putting an arm around him. "So what is it about Jenny you find particularly intriguing, that you're rolling on the ground and agonizing about it?"

"Shut up." Skimble muttered, but sat up properly. "Jenny, me, Jelly and you grew up as kittens together. Remember how boisterous she was then?"

"Yes." The brown tom smiled. "Jenny was such a tomboy, beating up tom kittens - mainly us two," He raised an eyebrow. "But she'd always be friendly about it, and she was a real good playmate. She was mostly like toms."

"She's all grown up now. That's what I can't handle. I know I'm a little older than her by half a year or so, but she's suddenly lost all her tomboyish character and just turned attractive as any other queen in such a short time! And I've only thought about her as a good friend but now-" Skimble gestured hopelessly, implying that he badly wanted a brick wall nearby to bash his head on. "-Now I'm suddenly trying to think of a way to ask her out! What in Heaviside am I going to _do?!_" He wailed. Asparagus was thinking hard.

"The best thing to do, Skimble, is to just tell her straightaway."

"What?" Skimble yelped. "Haven't you been listening? I'm all shy when I try tha-"

"I know what you said. But the truth is that you're much better off asking her directly."

"But... can't I just leave a note or something?"

"Are you crazy?!" Asparagus cried. "Leaving a note? Do you know what that can do to first-time lovers? Knowing Jenny, she will only believe you when you talk to her! A note is only going to distance you two; she just won't believe it!"

"I get your drift," The orange tom muttered. "I suppose you're right. I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best." He sighed, shoulders slumped. "I just have to figure out a way to get her on her own, without Jelly beside her..."

"I'll help with that." Asparagus said brightly. "Miss Jellylorum, according to sources, is crazy about one tom who goes by the name of Asparagus." Ignoring the surprise on Skimble's face, he went on. "Next time I see the both of them together, I'll try to distract Jelly away. You can talk to Jenny then."

"Jelly likes you?" Skimble repeated slowly. "How in the name of catnip did_ that _happen?"

"Oi! I'm not that bad-looking," The brown tom said irritably. "I might not be Mr. Stud Tom but it's not like I'm ugly. Besides, I like Jelly too."

"Oh help." Skimble said dryly. "All my childhood friends have gone crazy. I suppose that includes me as well."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I've got to go now. Lots of things to do." Asparagus stood up and turned around.

And he turned back.

"Skimble, is that a ring you're holding?"

"What?" The orange tom looked down to see the ring clearly in view. "Oh Bast."

Asparagus was staring at him with an unfathomable expression on his face. "I can see now that you weren't joking about Jenny..."

-----

The next morning, Jenny was up and early. She made herself breakfast, lazily watching all the toms go out to hunt something for themselves. She caught a flash of orange between them, and sighed dreamily - if only...

After that was done, she went next door to find Jellylorum bustling around, dusting her hut. She stopped when she saw the orange queen standing on the doorstep, and let her in cheerfully.

"What brings you here, Jenny? Did you-know-who..."

"No, no. I came to say sorry about what happened yesterday. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry!"

"Aww, that's all right." Jelly put an arm around her friend and led her in. "After this dusting's over, do you fancy a little chat outside?"

"Sure."

While they chatted happily, Asparagus approached the both of them.

"Hello," He said, with a small smile. "I was wondering... if I could talk to Jelly for a minute?" Jelly, who had been blushing discreetly, looked thrilled and nodded wordlesly at the tom.

"I'll be right back, Jenny." She winked at the orange queen, and went off with Asparagus. Jenny sat at the top of the junk pile, relaxing in the light breeze and waiting for Jelly.

"Jenny?"

The oh-so-famillar voice startled her, and she swayed, nearly falling off the pile. She gave a small shriek and looked down, ready to give whoever had scared her a mouthful... only to find Skimbleshanks looking up at her meekly.

"Oh, it's... it's you." She stumbled, mentally kicking herself for her foolishness. She was aware that her cheeks felt hot, and kept her head down.

"Can I... talk to you...?" Jenny merely nodded at his hesistant words. She looked down, seeing Skimble climb up the pile, and was immersed in the way his body moved, so swift and graceful. He was beside her in an instant.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Is something wrong, Skimble?"

"No! I'm fine... just fine." He stammered. Bast, he couldn't do this. He was acting like a fool already. Gathering up the last of his courage, he blurted out:

"Wangodancewime?"

"Huh?" Jenny looked blank. Skimble took a deep breath and tried again.

"Jenny, would you like to go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

Jennyanydots looked simply stunned. Skimble felt like jumping off the pile to end his embarassment, but held on, waiting for her reply. He expected her to turn him down or just stare at him in disbelief.

"Why, of course, Skimble! I would love that!"

Well, maybe not what he'd expected. He couldn't believe his ears, and just gaped for a moment, staring.

"You mean it? You really do?" He asked excitedly, hope suddenly rising inside him. Jenny nodded and smiled happily at him.

"Oh, thank you, Jenny! Thank you!" In his excitement, he grabbed Jenny in a hug, and ran off the junk pile, caterwauling.

Jenny stared after him for a while, but then a smile spread across her face again. Skimble had hugged her. Did that mean he cared for her? Possibly in the same way as she cared for him? No matter, she was still going to the dance with him!

Jenny laughed aloud and ran off, looking for Jellylorum.

-----

The day of the dance, Christmas Eve soon arrived, and Jenny and Skimble were nervous.

Jenny waited anxiously for Skimble to come, looking at the time. Only half an hour before the start of the Dance. Would he turn up...?

"Sorry, Jenny! I was late. The stationmaster just wouldn't let me go." His voice sounded from the doorway. She turned towards him, and looked. Really looked.

Skimble looked striking, wearing a dark blue waistcoat embroidered with gold as opposed to his normal brown vest. He looked well groomed and sleek. He really was gorgeous...

"You look lovely." He said softly, taking both Jenny's paws in one of his. She blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you."

They arrived at the Dance a minute later. It was going to take place in a small tent that Gus had brought after it had been used by the theatre. Why the humans had thrown it out, no one knew. Still, what with the cold wind that was blowing, and the typical December weather, it was warmer and more softer than the hard grounds of the junkyard. All the better to dance in.

Jenny and Skimble, upon entering the tent, spotted Asparagus and Jellylorum in a corner. The two seemed to be in deep conversation with one another, and looked more interested in each other than the dancing that was going on.

"Those two," Skimble sighed, shaking his head. "Who would have ever known? Asparagus was so outgoing when we were all kittens."

"Jelly was the shyer, I know." Jenny agreed. "As time passed she grew up to be exactly like him. Unlike me. I went the other way around."

"I think I prefer you this way." Skimble smiled at her. "No more beating up toms, remember?"

"Hey!" And the two both laughed, the nervousness between them dispersing. They now felt comfortable and more at ease with each other.

"Shall we dance, Jenny?" Skimble held out his paw, and Jenny took it, feeling herself be drawn closer to him and an arm wrap around her waist. "Follow my lead." He whispered, and then the two were dancing to a slow waltz rhythm.

As they danced, Skimble couldn't help but notice the unique charm Jenny possesed. She was not dazzlingly pretty; but she was beautiful in her own way, with soft, kind features he admired. Her movements were graceful, unlike the times when she had been a real tomboy. She truly was a wonderful queen. Now he hoped that his own courage would hold on for the rest of the night for him to do what he wanted to do.

"I wonder what you're thinking?" Jenny inquired. "You've been looking dreamy for the last five minutes."

"Nothing..." He replied, a small grin crossing his face. "I was thinking about how you've changed. If someone told me, all those months ago, that I would be waltzing with the extroverted, tomboyish queen kitten next to me, I would have said that they'd had too much catnip."

"Well, if someone told me that I would be dancing with the orange tom kitten I used to fight and play around, I would have said that they were totally out of their minds." She sighed. "It's amazing what time can do."

After the waltz ended, Jenny suggested that they go over to Aspragus and Jelly to chat a little. Skimble considered it for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I have something to tell you, Jenny." He began, and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um... Do you want to go outside for a bit? It's rather private..."

"Sure." Jenny was curious, but went out of the tent with him. The wind outside had settled, and except for the occasional breeze, the weather was calm. Skimble turned to Jenny as soon as they were out, and started to speak.

"You know, Jenny... You might have noticed I got shyer as the months passed and we all grew up." The orange queen nodded. "But that's only when I'm around you..."

"What?" Jenny's eyes widened, confusion obvious in them. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we reached adulthood, there was this feeling. A feeling I couldn't ignore or deny. I didn't think I would ever feel this way towards anyone in my lifetime, because... well... it's not like I'm handsome or popular. But looking at someone, a fellow Jellicle, the feelings started up and it was impossible to control. It really... hit me hard. I'm all too introverted. I never got to feel various emotions that everyone else felt, because I started to withdraw within myself once the feelings started. As a result, Jenny, I didn't know how to handle it. And no," He waved his hand as Jenny showed signs of interrupting. "Kittenhood doesn't count. When we're kittens we can't understand. We don't _know_ enough to understand. We just don't feel this kind of emotion when we're kittens. But when I asked you out, I knew what the feeling was... trouble is, whether I can voice it or not..."

"Skimble, what are you trying to say?" Jenny interrupted. Skimble paused slightly.

"Jenny, I... I love you. Not as friends. Like... lovers."

Jenny gasped; her golden eyes showed disbelief and shock. She didn't reply to Skimble's words - she just stared, not being able to believe what he had said. The orange tom shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable.

"I... I apologize... it was sudden, I know. I didn't know what I was thinking, please forgive-" Skimble was cut off by Jenny taking his paw, tears of happiness glistening in her eyes.

"Skimble... I never... never thought that you would say this to me..." She breathed. "I love you too, Skimble... You weren't like any others. I wanted to care for you, to help you come out of your shell. That's when I started loving you."

"Jenny." He clasped her to his chest, holding her tight. "I could hold you like this for an eternity..." Jenny smiled through her tears, nuzzling his shoulder. She wanted the embrace to continue for ever...

"Oh, get a room, why don't you." Asparagus yelled from just behind them. Jellylorum was giggling beside him, looking dazed yet happy.

"How long have _you_ been there?!" Skimble cried, a blush gracing his face.

"Long enough." Aspragus grinned. "Glad it worked out for both of you."

"Well, things look good for you... and Jelly as well..." Jenny raised her eyebrows at the pale queen. "Whatever did you _give_ her?"

"Me?" The brown tom looked innocent. "Surely you jest? I haven't done anything! Well, maybe _someone_ did happen to slip some catnip into Jelly's cup of tea. Can't think who might that be." He whistled, feigning innocence. Jenny and Skimble laughed.

"Good luck!" The brown tom winked as he led Jelly into the tent once more. As soon as that happened, the orange tom turned to his love.

"Want to go somewhere more private? Where Mr-I-Don't-Know-Anything-About-Nipped-Queens can't find us?"

"Sure."

-----

The two arrived behind Skimble's hut after a while. It was dark, but through the windows there burned a warm, bright lamp, and it was easy to find the way. A bunch of mistletoe hung next to the window, but Jenny barely registered it, looking at the candlelight.

"Slow burning candles. It'll last hours. And when the body of the candle is used up, then the light will just go out. No setting fires or anything."

"It's wonderful." Jenny whispered, taking a look inside. "I haven't been here since I was a kitten. It's all changed since then."

"It's semi-isolated. No one will know we're behind here." He gestured to the back yard of his hut.

"What do you say to a dance of our own here?" The orange queen asked coyly, winking. Skimble nodded, chuckling, and they got into the waltz posture again.

"I think I like this kind of dancing. It's quiet, intimate and beautiful."

Jenny began humming a tune as they danced, and Skimble soon joined in, harmonizing perfectly. Nothing- absolutely nothing - could ruin this moment.

The dance was only stopped by one thing.

"Snow?" Jenny blinked at the cold, white flakes slowly falling from the heavens. Skimble looked up, too, a smile on his face.

"Well, it looks it'll be a lovely Christmas after all. The kittens were all droopy from lack of snow this year too." He turned to the delightful queen next to him, his cheeks a slight pink. "Don't tell anyone that I was doing this." With that, he stuck out his tongue and caught some snow on it. Jenny burst into laughter; Skimble looked so cute doing that, it was like seeing him as a young kitten again.

"Where did you see that?"

"Some children were doing it last year outside the station when it snowed. It looked fun, and it crossed my mind now, so I figured I'd try it out." The orange queen experimented herself, catching a few flakes on her tongue. "It's bit strange."

"Cold and sharp. But it really is fun."

As they looked up at the snow falling silently onto the junkyard, the sound of church bells started to sound, softly and slowly.

"It's midnight!" Skimble turned to Jenny. "I've been wanting to do this for some time, Jenny. I wanted it to be special." Reaching next to the window, he plucked off the mistletoe just as the second stroke sounded. Gently, almost hesistantly, he stepped closer to Jenny and held the mistletoe above them, making sure they were both underneath it.

"What are you doing?" The orange queen asked, although she knew perfectly what he was doing.

"What do you think?" He replied, his glass-green eyes soft and bright. The third stroke of the bells sounded behind them.

"Skimble..." She turned her head away, suddenly feeling shy. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"It's alright." He moved closer, their lips only inches away. "What do you say to a kiss, then?"

"Skimble!" She giggled, her paw over her mouth. "Oh Bastet, you're hopeless." The fouth stroke.

"So you'll kiss me?"

She looked up at the mistletoe. "I suppose there isn't much choice."

"No, I don't suppose there is." Skimble's face was so close now, they could hear each other's breathing. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her, still clutching the mistletoe. Their eyes closed.

"Merry white Christmas, Jenny."

And with that, Jenny softly pressed her lips to Skimble's just as the fifth stroke rang out.

It only lasted about a minute or so; but to them it felt like eternity. The kiss was a shy, soft one, but it was enough. Skimble's lips were warm and sweet, with just the faintest hint of tea and lemon. Jenny deepened the kiss a little, allowing the both of them to indulge a little bit more.

They broke away soon, quite out of breath but very happy. Skimble moved first, holding Jenny silently in his arms. No words were needed. The comfortable silence between them spoke more than anything ever could. The orange queen laid her head on his chest, relaxing in the feeling of his strong body, his scent. She felt him rest his chin on her head, and it made her feel secure.

The junkyard was mostly covered in snow by this time. They could hear the squeals of the Jellicles as they came out of the Dance to find the 'yard covered in white, but neither said anything. The fact that they were the first ones to see the snow, to taste it, was their secret.

Skimble reached inside his waistcoat pocket, and felt the golden ring inside. He brought it out and quietly nudged Jenny, gesturing with the ring. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she stared as he gently put the ring on her left paw.

"Oh, Skimble, it's_ beautiful-_" She cried.

"You're beautiful," Skimble purred as he kissed the top of his love's head. "Unique. That's what I like about you."

"I think you're handsome too." Jenny replied. "... Do you... want to go out with me in the afternoon? There's a new restaurant open down the road." She suddenly grinned cheekily, her old, kittenish personality reflected in her eyes. "What can I do to convince you, I wonder? Well-" And with that, she kissed him again, this time playfully and with more passion. Skimble didn't get a chance to take a breathe or anything, and was taken aback by the sudden attack.

"Alright," The Railway Cat said breathlessly, as the kiss was broken. "It's a date."

END

--------------

I must admit, I got inspired when I first saw the Skimbleshanks design from the Japanese production. The Japanese Skimble looks so... young. Almost wild. With a ton of blue eyeshadow smeared on his eyelids. He was so happy and hyper, though. Reminded me of Warren Freeman from the US Troika Tour.

I apologize for the bad grammar. My english was worse at the time. But what do you think? Critique, please!


End file.
